This invention relates to a custom-fitted body protective device such as a shin, thigh, or arm pad used to protect against injuries to sports participants, and to protect previous injuries which sports competition continues. The particular embodiments shown in the application include protectors for the lower portion of the leg, commonly referred to as "shin guards" and include protectors of the type to be used by soccer players during competition.
The invention has application in any field--including non-sports related activities--which require or make desirable an accurate custom fit between the protective device and a body part.
The invention takes advantage of polymer chemistry to permit quick and easy molding of a pad to the body part to be protected. Shock attenuation is increased since the custom fit provides spreads contact between the protective device and the body member over a wider surface area. In particular, the protective device is asymmetrical in both front-to-back and side-to-side orientations, and its shape is such that an enlarged lobe of the protective pad can be positioned at any of four positions on the lower part of the leg, depending on the particular portion of the lower leg which needs the most protection.
Therefore, in the particular embodiment of the invention disclosed in this application, a single shape and size pad can easily be oriented to protect several areas of the lower parts of both the right and left legs. This "one-shape-fits-all" feature substantially reduces design, manufacturing and inventory costs, and promotes use through ease of fitting.
Prior art body protectors include numerous types of guards which are fitted over the body part, such as the shin. These devices typically include a soft component to place near the skin and a hard, shell-like outer cover. The soft component is intended not only to provide a cushion, but also to accommodate itself to the varying configurations of differing sized and shaped body parts. For this reason, the cushioned part is substantially greater in thickness than required merely to provide the required amount of shock attenuation. Such devices are sufficiently "generic" in size and shape that they are required to be held in place by straps or bands.
Other prior art devices include pads which are constructed of thermo-setting materials, which are heated and then formed to the body while heated. These products require a source of heat, and are susceptible to either over-or-underheating. In addition, body heat itself can soften or increase the flexibility of the pad, thereby decreasing the effectiveness of the protection offered by the pad. Some prior art pads also include air bladders which provide an air cushion against injurious blows.
The present invention permits quick and easy application of a protective pad to a body part in such a way as to achieve a true custom fit. The moisture curable resin system used results in a very rigid pad which holds the shape of the molded pad to a very high degree. No heat is required, and a source of water is the only additional material necessary to achieve a cure. Atmospheric moisture alone will cure the pad into its hardened position in a relatively short period of time, but in practice the resin in or on the pad will typically be activated by dipping in water.